So many worlds apart yet so close
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: Madness, Hilarity, a Pyromaniac, her best friend and Link in Hyrule causing mayhem and sticking together, what else could you want? It's Back! [A revived Fic]
1. Chapter 1 : Biology just got interesting

Hello to you, the reader. If you are one of those treasured specimens who have been keeping up with me and my stories, I apologise for the ones not finished, the ones I have neglected for a year now, but my creative juices stopped flowing when reality caught up with me. This is a story I wrote approximately three years ago when I was 13/14. It was lost when my whole account was deleted because of something else. . . hehehe. Anyhow, I hadn't saved it. . .but a good friend of mine had, then recently found it and printed it out. I am now reviving it. I am going to keep it pretty much the same, but I am now going to write it with a more mature mind. . .

Oh and I don't care if you think "Own Character fics" or whatever one likes to call them are gay/annoying/overdone/boring/mary-sueish I don't care! If you don't like it, don't read it! I want constructive criticism, not flaming, you just manage to prove how foolishly time-wasting you are so don't even bother. If I see one review saying "I hate OC fics, they're so crap" or along the lines like that, I will simply humiliate you. It's not going to put me off continuing, so I don't know why you even make the effort!

I am sick of bad reviewers, you're no better than the stories you flame – you're worse! A good reviewer will say "I like the plot, but your grammar could do with improving. I suggest. . . etc." And if you don't like the plot. . .why are you reading the story you cretin?

So, three years on at the age of 16/17 it is the return of Storm-child's. . .

Legend of Zelda : So many worlds apart yet so close

Chapter 1 – Biology just got interesting

I just sat there staring at it. I wasn't paying attention to my teacher, but this little shape was causing me much confusion. I knew some people in my school were crazy about the Zelda games, such as I was, but why anyone would want to carve a triforce symbol into the biology lab table with such intricacy and detail was beyond me.

Beside me Katie played with the gas tap looking wistful. "Stupid Biology. . . want to burn stupid experiments. . . who the hell wants to grow bacteria in Petri dishes. . . I'll dissect you next time. . ." she grumbled as Dr. Tuffil droned on with the usual jargon about revision. I smiled and turned back to a picture of young Link standing beneath the Deku tree. 'I can hardly wait to stick this up on . . if they ever actually open it. . .' I thought to myself, sketching Navi above Link's head. Katie snapped out of her boredom for a minute and looked down.

"Whoa Penny, that's amazing!" she said loudly as I blushed, "How come you're so good at drawing! I'm gonna have to sue you, my self esteem is lowering. . .lowering. . .lowering, ah. . .nuts, there it goes. That'll be £ 3million." Dr Tuffil had turned away from the board and was looking around to see who was talking instead of listening. I quickly turned the paper over and slapped it down on the table so it looked more like an exercise sheet to avoid confiscation. Our teacher looked around amiably seeing all was fine before turning back to write something about the liver.

"Katie, please keep quiet we keep getting in trouble."

"The liver is evil and must be punished. . . fancy some vodka after school?" She joked. I rolled my eyes. Katie was completely crazy, my best friend and my 'sister' but we were like Fire and Water. With her, literally, complete pyromaniac and obsessed with burning things. Compared to her I was the relatively calm one. I slowly breathed out and reached for my picture. . .and felt only the hard wood of the desk. I groped around with my fingertips before looking down. My picture was gone from where I had put it on top of the triforce symbol on which the very top triangle glinted at me strangely with a slight reddish glow. I blinked thinking I had finally lost it as Katie suggested to me often.

I looked around the table and then under the desk. "Katie did you take my picture?"

"Of course I did, I added it to my collection of things you've done in my Shrine of You. Some people call it stalking, I call it love." She smiled at me in a most disturbing way. I knew she was lying, one can always tell when Katie was lying. . . not only when it was really obvious. I sighed and decided that I better get back to work. I picked up my biology exercise book to the page we were meant to be doing questions from and put it down. Then picked up my file paper and wrote the heading. My eyes darted up to study the first question. . .aaaand my book was gone. I hadn't heard it fall but checked under the desk anyway. I sat up looking puzzled.

"What you looking for Penz?" Katie asked, twirling her compass around on the desk, the spike embedded in the wood. I didn't answer her as my eyes fell on the symbol again. A second triangle now glinted green. Katie's eyes followed mine as I reached forward to touch it. "Oh wow, shiny!" She said, reaching forward too. Our fingers simultaneously touched the last remaining triangle. There was an ear splitting whining and a flash of white light. I looked up, blinking and squinting, my eyes watering against the brightness. I was still sitting on my stool but the whole lesson around us had frozen in time. Everyone sat at their desks, eyes blank and staring, the Doc halfway through one of her elaborate diagrams, pen up to the board no longer drawing. The walls of the room and the floor and ceiling seemed to have vanished, whiteness was all around, and all seemed unreal. In the floor next to me a swirling vortex hummed and swirled purple, pink and down into blackness.

"COOL!" A voice exclaimed behind me. I jumped off my chair and turned and was so relieved to see Katie who I thought was inanimate like the rest of them. She was prodding Aimee the class bitch with extreme glee. I was speechless as she tore herself away, grinning at me foolishly. She strode forward to the edge of the hole and looked down, her eyes gleaming almost hungrily. "Let's go!" she pleaded.

"No! We've got to get them out of this!" I yelled, reaching for the little triforce symbol. I rubbed at it until my finger was sore, I desperately tried to think for a way out, but nothing came. "Look, there's no way out, there's only down so we might as well go with it." Katie reasoned. I looked at her for strength, she must have given it to me. "You're right," I sighed, giving in. Katie reached for her hand and took it, pulling me next to her.

"Now, on the count of three we jump in and check this baby out!" She yelled over the ever-louder whooshing sound emanating from the portal. I gulped. "One. . . two. . . .THREEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed. We leapt together, I sent a prayer to Jesus for safety as I felt myself falling, then being swirled and twisted, squashed and stretched as we travelled downwards and sideways through whatever dimension this was, but I clung onto Katie, no matter what. Finally there was a great rushing noise, that got louder and louder until it turned into a great roar. My hair streamed out behind me as there was an explosion of colour and I found myself facing the sky as my hair changed direction, darting up around my face. I landed hard on back, the air knocked clean out of me. I heard a thud to the right of me, a shuffling and Katie sprang into my vision.

"Penny! Penny are you alright?" I saw her look up and then vanish before waiting for an answer. I lay struggling to breathe, waiting for my breath to come back. Finally my stunned lungs got their act together. I sucked in air faster than I would chocolate with relief and relish.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD PENNY! GUESS WHERE WE ARE?" Katie squealed coming back into sight. I tried to be logical about this, but I looked up and around me. A large fence was ahead of me, to my right a volcano smoked in the distance, to the left of it were some town walls, behind me a forest. . .

"Hyrule." I breathed with disbelief and mounting excitement. I had always always dreamed of coming to Hyrule, all my life. Katie nodded, and bounded away again laughing and jumping. I stood, and after the initial awe I began to worry. This was NOT funny. I was in Hyrule, my whole life left behind me. . .there are MONSTERS in Hyrule. I'm scared enough of Redeads and Floormasters on the game. . .

"This is so KICKASS!" Katie cried, "I wonder where Link is?"

"Katie this is terrible!"

"Ha! That makes it better!" She looked behind us. "Oh look! Our bags got sucked in with us, how considerate." She ran over and picked them up. I checked inside mine, everything was there. . .good.

"Hey, the sun is setting, we should make. . ." I began. "A campfire!" Katie ended, rummaging around in her back and producing a matchbox. I looked over to where in the game there was a wooded area randomly between the Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia. Sure enough it was there but much denser than I remembered and not to mention a hundred times more realistic.

"Maybe we should go there," I offered, "There should be twigs and dry leaves for kindling, and under the shelter of the trees maybe the smoke and light will not attract so much attention." I remembered as I said this that the monsters in Hyrule were probably now very real and very dangerous, and we didn't have the master sword.

"Good idea!" Katie picked up her bag and marched off in that direction.

"Fearless girl." I said, shaking my head with a smile, thanking God it was Katie with me. I ran to catch up with her and found her holding a packet of sausages. I looked at her with complete disbelief.

"Katie. . .seriously, what's with the snacks?"

"Well, you never know when you'll be camping out in the Hylian wilderness." She said proudly.

Half of me was stunned half of me that thought with my stomach wanted to hug her for being such a genius. We entered the trees and I immediately began to gather decent looking wood. Katie looked for kindling, she always liked the stuff that burned the fastest.

We found a good clearing and moved anything that would catch and set the whole place ablaze attracting a bit too much attention.

"Come in planet alpha Taurus-Pisces, do you copy?" I realised I had drifted off and smiled at Katie's use of our starsigns. "Moo." I grinned. "Good enough." She smiled striking a match and licked her finger to check the direction of the wind. I was worried that she seemed too practised at this.

"You often get sucked into video-game worlds Katie?"

"All the time Penny, all the time. . ."

It was now very dark and as darkness swept over the landscape a wolf howled in the distance. I didn't know which era of Hyrule we had stumbled upon but I prayed with all my might that Link wasn't a child, I would prefer if we didn't have to cope with a load of Stalchilds or Lethal flying pineapples.

A sudden flare of light brought me back again to reality. . .if this was reality. "We have ignition!" said Katie, opening her packet and spiking a sausage onto a stick and holding it above a flame.

"It does worry me that you know exactly what to do." I commented. She simply grinned at me looking scary against the flickering light. I giggled, "Stop that it's scary."

"Muaahahaha!" She imitated a deep growling voice, "I am Ganondorf, and I have come to claim the tri-sausage that you hold!" She waved the almost cooked sausage under my nose. The aroma was delicious and my mouth watered hungrily. Suddenly a thought hit me. "What if we never get back?" I whispered.

"Oh well. . .we grow up Hylians I guess!" she said, not seeming to care.

"Yippee." I said with the excitement of a fish that's been out of the freezer for far too long.

"Besides, we might meet your precious Linky-poo and how exciting can it get?" She remarked, "Visit the ranch, Kakriko, The Zoras. . .if they've unfrozen yet, The Gerudos and teach them a thing or two."

"We could go down a grave?" I ventured with a hint of sarcasm being the last thing I wanted to do. "Don't be stupid, Penny. If you saw a Redead you'd crap yourself."

"Don't be meeeean!" I put on a baby voice and gave her a grumpy look. We were quiet for a minute and I reviewed our looks. We certainly didn't look Hylian. Katie was sporting black baggy jeans and a hoody. I had some jeans on and white t-shirt.

"Don't worry about the clothes, we'll find something else to wear." She assured me, almost reading my mind.

"Who's there?" A man's voice suddenly called out. I went rigid, my heart leaping into my throat. "It's LINK!" Katie jumped to her feet, grinning insanely.

I saw a shadow moving between the trees, something glinting by it's side in the moonlight. "And he's got a sword." I moved away from the path he was taking and sat at the foot of a tree in the darkness. Katie stood in a fighting stance, sausage on stick at the ready and poised for a fencing match. Link came between the trees and stopped looking at her. "Beware! I am ARMED!" She challenged. He blinked at her in astonishment. I blinked at him in astonishment, he was gorgeous. . .

**Link**

This was the third weird song that had happened. Walking through the field in the evening, I find an etching of myself as a child outside the Deku Tree and then a few paces on, a strange book with writing on it that I couldn't read. Now this – A pretty young girl facing me with a piece of meat on a twig wearing very strange clothes and a manic expression on her face. She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and slowly dissolved to the ground. She looked up at me and breathed in.

"Please Link, join the feast if you want," she said. I wondered how on earth she knew my name. However, the smell was delicious and my stomach rumbled. She smiled triumphantly, "Come on, I know you're hungry." She then seemed to be looking at my feet but I followed her gaze to the base of a tree behind me. "Get up Penny, he's not going to harm anyone."

I watched as a girl picked herself up from the ground. I stepped back allowing her some space. She got up and faced me with an embarrassed smile. She was very attractive, not exactly beautiful, not the same kind of pretty like her friend but I ended up staring at her longer than I had intended.

**Penny**

Link was staring at me. I turned away and sat down next to Katie, the side effects of adrenaline causing me to feel shaky and strange. I was no longer hungry, the thought of being skewered like a sausage turned me slightly vegetarian for a moment.

"I'm Katie and this is Penny," Katie said confidently and at ease. "You must be Link."

He cocked his head to the side, quizzically. "Yes, that is I."

"Please join us if you feel hungry, cold. . .horny." She said under her breath gesturing around with the now cooked sausage. Link grinned and grabbed it off the stick, eating it in three large bites. I think for the first time in her life Katie was speechless.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "Would you care to tell me why you ate MY food?"

"You did offer!" He laughed, sitting down and licking his fingers.

"You barbarian!" She growled, spiking another sausage and beginning to cook it. Link laughed and I found myself laughing along with him inside. I could see this turning into a love-hate relationship. I listened to the two talk and take digs at each other. I smiled in a satisfied way, everything looked like it would be ok. We'd made friends with the main person, we could hang around until we found a way out. Katie and Link began to argue about something stupid and pointless which Katie does best. I settled down and just as my friend was getting the upper hand I drifted off into the realms of sleep.

* * *

Well there we are. I personally am extremely happy and excited this is back up! Hope you enjoyed! Worthwhile reviews are extremely welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Brown eyed girls

Aah, it feels so good to be writing this story again. It feels even better that I've made Katie herself so happy about it! I got a review! So happy :-)

Do we still have to do disclaimers?

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own The Legend of Zelda™ (Which is a damn shame) I do however, own myself - Penny (I should hope so too. . .) and Katie (who technically owns herself but let's not read into this)

Chapter 2 – Brown eyed girls

**Penny**

I heard the birds and the wind in the trees before I opened my eyes to see the fresh green leaves swaying above my head backed by the beautiful dawn-lit sky. I blinked slowly and turned my head, watching the dappled shade play across my hair laid out across the grass. It had been my dream to visit Hyrule ever since I was 12 years old, and I was finally here. I heard a cucco crow in the distance so I stretched and sat up. Link was already awake, but that didn't surprise me as I doubted he slept much. He was fiddling with something, all his attention was centred on it and my bag was open beside him, things spread about in a circle around him.

'Nosey bastard!' I thought irritably. I got on my hands and knees and baby-crawled over to him to see what he was looking at. I stopped dead. 'Oh crap!' said my mind as I turned a tasteful shade of pink. He was holding a pad, absolutely transfixed, peeling away the paper and sticking it back together with much interest. He just happened to look up and saw me.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily, "I was hoping you would wake up soon, what is this?" I held it aloft. It was a flag of humiliation.

"It's nothing," I said, making a grab for it. He easily whisked it out of my reach. "Is it a wafer?" He asked. I almost laughed; this was blatantly going to become an after-dinner story for future occasions.

"No it isn't! Now give it back!" I reached up and snatched it back forcefully.

"Ok, ok, sorry!" He exclaimed, eyes widening. I stuffed it back in my bag, briskly picking up the other items he had sprawled across the ground. I zipped it back up before he could find anything else to embarrass me with. There was an awkward silence, broken only by a sleepy grunt from Katie. "I'm sorry," I finally decided to explain, "It's just where I come from, those things are quite personal."

"Oh okay. . .what's so personal about a wafer?" He said stuffily, before doing a double take. "Hang on. . . you're not Hylian?"

"Umm, no I'm not. I thought you'd cottoned on to that judging by my clothes. . . and my ears." I added after catching site of his pointed ones. I stood up as he began to examine what I was wearing, feeling the material between thumb and forefinger of my jeans and then my t-shirt. He then also stood up and lifted back my long hair to look at my ears.

"By Nayru," He whispered, running his finger around the edge slowly and softly. This close encounter lead me to blush and he laughed as my ears turned red. I looked up at him and smiled shyly, he held my gaze. "Brown eyes? Fascinating!" This threw me a bit.

"Yes Link, most people have brown eyes! Katie has hazel eyes. . ." I said.

"Not here in Hyrule. The usual colours are blue, red, yellow or black." He paused, examining me some more. "Are you a sorceress?" He suddenly asked.

"I. . .well not that I know of, but maybe Hyrule will change me." I reasoned. This conversation must have woken Katie as she groaned and began to move.

"If you send me to school I'll go on hunger strike!" She threatened her mother who wasn't there. She rolled over face down and tensed. "Ah! Who the hell put. . .? Grass?" She lifted her head, focusing on her surroundings. "My God I'm in Hyrule."

She jumped up far too quickly and grabbed her head in her disorientated state. She stumbled sideways into a tree and I started to giggle. "The rush of blood to my head may have temporarily laid down a black shroud over my sight, Penny but I can still damn well hear you!" She growled in my general direction.

Link chuckled. His blue eyes twinkled and I couldn't help but beam at him. Katie no longer needed the tree for support and as she brushed herself down Link spoke. "Hey, do you guys want to see the lake because that was where I was headed last night . . . but then I found you."

"And aren't you glad you did!" Katie said with a fake grin and all the sweetness she could muster, stooping to gather up her bag.

"No, not really." Link said coolly, turning on his heel and heading south for the lake. Katie gaped for a moment at me, her look transmitting absolute outrage. If there was one thing that Katie hated when she wasn't dishing it out in measured quantities, it was rudeness.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted after him. He didn't stop. "I'm warning you! What kind of host are you? You're not representing the people of Hyrule in a very good light!" He quickened his pace. "Link. . .LINK! Come back here right now, Link. . ." With her finger still held high Katie faltered and turned to me. "What the bloody hell is his surname?"

I had to admit I had no idea. Link just carried on striding towards the lake. "Come on Penny!" Katie said beginning to run after him. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed. We were just catching up with Link when he noticed and he too began to run. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Katie screeched.

She lifted her bag above her head, swung it round twice and let it go. It was quite a feat while running as it sailed through the air and connected with Link's head creating a nice sharp 'thwack'. I was laughing until I saw his legs just stop and he toppled to the ground.

Katie went over to him and picked up her bag. "Ah ha! Even through the material my CD player is lethal!" She said proudly.

I bent down and looked into Link's face, shaking him gently.

**Link**

I looked up into the face of an angel. . .oh wait it was just Penny. I suddenly realised I was enjoying the attention so I stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"What the flying hell was that?" I finally said, not wanting to worry her too much.

"A flying hell actually!" Katie said smoothly, moving into view. I sat up with the help of Penny's hand on my back and smirked. The challenge was on and I vowed a little taster of revenge for Katie! "Thank you so much for that Katie." I piqued.

"Absolute pleasure dear boy, but you wouldn't stop!" She grinned evilly.

"You need to learn to catch up! If you want to survive in Hyrule you'll need the exercise you two!" I warned them. . .before realising there was only one of them and Penny had run off. "Are you implying something?" Katie said, folding her arms. I ignored her comment.

"Where's she gone?" I panicked momentarily. Katie observed this and smiled. "Oh don't worry Link, she'll return in a minute, no less lovely than she just was."

I felt my face go hot. I was about to retaliate when I saw Penny coming over the hill riding my horse, Epona. I gaped and ran to meet her. "Penny. . .how? Epona trusts no one but me and . . ."

I heard her humming softly. Epona's song. My horse made a comforting sound and nuzzled my shoulder. "How do you know that song?"

"I know a lot of things about you Link." She smiled, happening to catch a glint of sunlight in her eyes and hair. I was stunned for a moment before answering. "Oh. . .really? Yeah? Like what then?"

Katie's voice sounded behind me. "When you were a child you gained the three spiritual stones."

I scoffed. "Yes, but everyone in Hyrule knows that!"

"Do they also know you were meant to be engaged to Ruto in return for the spiritual stone of water?"

I paused, open mouthed and wide eyed. "Now. . . no one in Hyrule is meant to know that! Who told you?" I saw a look pass between them and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Thank you so much for reminding me!" I said, shaking my head and slowly moving round behind Epona. I decided it was time to get going to the lake and break up this conversation. I tried to hide my smile from Penny.

**Penny**

As Link moved round behind me I suddenly had an ominous sense he was going to do something nasty. I told myself to be prepared for anything. . .apart from an enormous slap. Epona reared. Adrenaline rushed throughout my body and my muscles tensed uncontrollably. It was instinct over logical riding basics and I clung onto the horse like a limpet as she bolted towards the gate leading to the lake.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. Everything was a blur. I felt myself go up. Came crashing down. Up again. Crashing down. Over the fences. Down through the passage.

By this point I was round Epona's neck and she obviously wasn't comfortable with it. As she came slowly to a halt, I slid off onto the ground. I was shaking. "FUCK!" I shouted, for no particular reason, but it seemed appropriate. I heard a door opening and looked to my left.

The scientist peered out at me, blinking in the sunlight. "What do you think you're doing? Shouting profane nonsense like that outside a laboratory. Shame on you! And control your horse! Stupid girl!"

I got to my feet shakily, and saw Link running over towards me. He looked so smug and he was laughing. He slowed down and strutted over to me. "Nice one, you didn't look terrified at all!"

I blame it on the after-effects of the fear but I punched him square in the jaw for being such an arrogant idiot. He staggered. It wasn't a hard hit but he definitely hadn't expected it. "Hey!" He said, but I turned away and walked towards the edge of the water.

Katie arrived carrying both my bag and hers, out of breath and red in the face. "Whoa, I don't do running!" She slumped down beside me and breathed heavily. There was silence. Katie noticed it. She also then noticed the tension. She looked over at Link who was massaging his cheek and then at me, looking very grumpy.

"You punched him didn't you? Ha! Nice one! Can I do it too?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Oh Penny, Penny, Penny, he was just playing around! Go on, have a heart! Go and kiss and make up." She grinned putting an arm around my shoulders. I blushed furiously. "I'll make up but without the kiss part."

"Oh yes, of course, sure! Suit yourself." Katie chuckled, giving me a pat as I got up. I walked over with my head down. I was shocked that he could be so cruel. He was standing by Epona, fiddling with her saddle and avoiding eye contact.

"Hi." He muttered as I approached.

"Hi." I responded coldly.

"How are you?"

"A Bit shaken. Yourself?"

"I'm . . .sorry. I assumed you were a good rider."

"Even the best riders would have a panic attack if their horse bolted like Epona did."

"I'm really sorry, Penny."

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks." He smiled shyly. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." I leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. He seemed shocked at first but then returned it.

"The rules require it to be a KISS and make up, children!" Katie shouted. I smiled with slight embarrassment.

**Katie**

I smiled along with Penny but I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Now they were at it! Physical contact! That's always how it starts with that girl; I knew her technique like the back of my hand. What was meant to be a quick hug was turning into a rather long one.

"Guys! Please, there is a life outside of this little cuddle!"

Penny moved away from Link with a giggle. The fool looked like he'd struck gold. I guess he had, Penny's a decent girl, but it would all end in heartbreak considering we don't originate from Hyrule and as evil as I like to act I do take into account people's feelings.

There was an awkward silence which I didn't much care for. I ordered sound. "Right so why are we here and what are we going to do?"

"Well I just thought we'd come here to relax for a bit, you know, kick back." I already felt bored. Typical nature-loving Link. Let's be cute in our little green outfits and sit by the lake contemplating the beauty in a blade of grass and how insignificant we are. I sighed. "Well I don't know about you guys but I feel like a swim. Any takers?"

I began to walk over to the bridges. I wanted to start on the island so I could change behind the tree without Link's innocence being ruined!

"Swim sounds great I'll come too." Penny said, catching up with me. We reached the little island and saw Link standing on the opposite shore looking prepared for something. I cocked an eyebrow at Penny and we smirked.

"What are you doing Link?"

"I'm going to start the training!" He shouted back.

"I don't believe this. . ." Penny muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, a bit miffed. "Who on earth said this was training?"

"I did!" Link said defiantly. "Let's burn him later." I offered to Penny who laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Now! The first one to me gets, a kiss!" Link said with a pearly grin. There was a long pause and Penny turned to me. "Well! Off you go!" She said.

"I insist in the current circumstances, that you have a head start, Penny." I stepped back.

"Oh no no no no, in the name of our friendship, it is you who must take the lead, Katie."

"Ha! No way you go first!" I said running over to the tree and gripping it. Penny started trying to pull me off. "Come on Katie! Age before beauty!"

"Well then go on you old crone!"

"Katie how dare you!"

"ALRIGHT!" Link announced. "Loser gets a kiss!"

"FUCK THAT!" Katie grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me backwards, but I did the same, so we ended up in a very odd tangle, before just separating and both running and diving as fast as we could into the Lake.

I was ahead of my friend until I felt her grab my leg and pull me back. She went sailing past me sending a spray of water into my eyes and scramble up onto the bank.

"Ha ha! Penny gets a kissy!" She taunted from the safety of dry land. I turned as fast as I could and started swimming for the island with all my might. I reached it and ran out of the water, suddenly realising Link was right behind me. He grabbed my leg like Katie had and pulled me back into the water.

I surfaced, choking and he moved closer to me. "I always keep my promises!" He laughed, leaning in before I could react, pushing his lips against mine in a swift kiss. I was shocked to say the least. He then dunked me under with a boyish grin. I again came up gasping for air and shouting unintelligible words.

"You look good wet, and angry!" He teased.

"Shut up!"

Aaaaaw! Isn't that sweet?

Hey! Good news, just saw the newest trailer for the new Zelda game coming out this year. Looks FANTASTIC! The graphics are unbelievable! But, it looks so scary. Ocarina of Time Shadow temple is kiddy-funland compared to this! I advise you guys to check it out on the official site! The Zelda Universe one. . .

Scary dead ghosts in the sewers! AAAH! Scream Now review! Or you shall all perish. . . . . . Looks around

PENNY FOR GOVENER!


	3. Chapter 3 : Love, Secrets, Silence

I return! Another weekend, another chapter, another reason to scream and shout and not believe your luck because you are in for one HELL of a treat! But where are the reviews? Don't make me cry! Nah, I'm thankful for the ones I have, thank you for your support guys!

Chapter 3 – Love, Secrets, Silence

**Penny**

After the swimming, Katie and I were tired. She lit a fire and we all sat around it talking about life and teasing each other.

"Well I think that was good training girls." Link said, leaning back and looking comfortable.

"Training? It was simply an excuse for you to flirt as much as you possibly could with –" Katie retorted. Link cut in, "Me, flirting? I shan't listen to such accusations Katie, I'm far too innocent."

"My ass!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's a very nice ass too!" Link smiled at her.

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment Link!" Katie threatened. I laughed at their antics. "Now come on, let's practise on Penny. You have to start by saying something encouraging yet convincing. Let's try something like, 'Penny, you are a valued member of the team and we would not be able to conquer Hyrule without you!'"

"Who the hell said anything about conquering Hyrule? You're definitely never conquering Hyrule! I won't allow it!" I said to Katie. She grinned at me like a naughty 6 year old. "Not the point Penny, now come on Link! Let's try it."

Link smirked and his blue eyes glinted at me. He sighed before speaking in a monotonous tone yet cleverly imitating Katie, "Penny, you are a valued member of the team and you will conquer Hyrule if you go out on the field tomorrow without your shirt on."

"LINK!" I gasped in shock. Katie gave him a punch. "What?" He said trying to look innocent.

"Now try it again! And do it better this time!" Katie challenged. He breathed in through his nose and paused, ". . . . . .Nice ass."

I burst into a fit of giggles and decided to reach over and attack him. He grabbed my hands and wrestled with me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, it just slipped out!" I gave him a smack across the face. "Oh! I'm SO sorry, it just slipped!"

"That's it; you're going back in the lake, clothes or no clothes!" He said, easily picking me up. I squealed and grasped onto Katie's arm in hope of safety. "Oh no you don't! I'm not going down with this ship!"

"Aaw, hey I'm just teasing." Link said putting me down by holding my legs, so I sank to the floor head first, red in the face and giggling like a school girl. "Hey, I'm just going to get a drink." He said, indicating to the lake and walking off.

I carried on giggling quietly and twisted my hair around the index finger of my left hand. I watched him for a little while, when I noticed Katie looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to her, suddenly very aware that I was grinning like an idiot.

"I saw that." She said quietly, folding her arms with her eyebrows raised. "What?" I defended a little too defiantly. "You like him." She smiled ominously.

"Well! Of course I do!" I laughed a little falsely. "I mean, we're hanging out with him in retrospect. . ." I trailed off, trying to look totally angelic. Katie was not convinced. She sighed. "You be careful young lady, marrying outside of the tribe is dangerous enough, let alone someone who's not even from your own world, you don't cross those boundaries easily." She warned me. I'd never seen her being this wise, but my stubbornness overcomes most obstacles.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to marry him!"

Link was standing next to me. "Who aren't you going to marry?"

"Aaaah. . . Henry!" I said quickly. Katie burst out laughing. "HENRY?"

"Shut up!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "Henry?" Link said. "That's a funny name, who's he?"

"Oh don't worry about Henry, Link. Like Penny said she's not exactly going to marry him is she?" Katie looked up at him, her eyes glinting. My face was bright red and I wouldn't have minded putting it into the ground. I breathed in and pushed my hair behind my ears trying to look dignified. Katie suddenly jolted and went rigid.

Link chuckled and looked at her quizzically. She was staring at my ears. "Everything alright, Katie?"

She gaped at me like a fish out of water, then blinked, shook her head and looked up again. "Penny! Look at me! Am I any different? Can you see a difference?"

I frowned and cocked my head to the side. "No. . .you're as startlingly unremarkable as you were a few minutes ago." I offered. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hilarious Penny, true wit you've got there, save it up just in case you run out any time soon. My ears you fool! Look at them!"

I moved closer to inspect her ears, expecting to find she'd snagged it on something and there was a scratch she wanted me to deal with or something equally as insignificant when I noticed. . ."Oh my gosh! They're becoming pointed!" She quickly whipped her hand up to her ear and then recoiled as if she had had an electric shock. Link started laughing as he sat down beside me. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY LINK!" Katie shouted at him.

"Hey! I didn't say a word!" He was obviously going to use this to his advantage. I reached up and felt my ear. It certainly was becoming more pointed. I personally thought it was quite cool, nothing to worry about.

I looked to Katie who was having a mild panic attack feeling over every inch of her face to see what was changing. "If I start tanning and my hair goes orange, please please please don't send me to be a Gerudo! They're probably all lesbians. . .which would be funny for a while but I can't live like that!" She moaned.

"You never know Katie; you could make millions of rupees by inventing the two-way!" I giggled. She looked at me threateningly.

"Hey Katie," Link smiled pleasantly so I knew he was going to be mean, "Your nose just grew an inch!" Her hand shot up to her nose, then she realised that he was having her on.

"Why you good for nothing. . ." she growled, rising to a stand, an expression of pure evil flickered across her face. "DOGPILE!" She yelled, leaping on top of Link.

I had to clutch my stomach as I laughed; Link pretended to squeal like a girl but then easily got the upper hand, rolled her onto her stomach and sat on her back.

"Not. . .FAIR!" She wheezed.

"Hmm, comfy!" Link said, moving up and down, giving her small doses of his full weight.

"AUUUGH!" She cried. Link grinned at me. I smiled back shyly and looked away. He patted Katie's bum with a few sharp slaps. "Come on Penny, plenty of cushioning!"

"How dare you sir!" Katie managed to gasp. I couldn't resist and went over.

"MY HIPS! My precious hips – the most bodacious of all my assets!" Katie screamed, squirming restlessly as I lowered myself as gently as I could, "Aaw fuck it you two! I don't even want to know what you'll get up to next!"

"Oh Penny!" Link said, eyes widening mischievously. "Let's get down to business." He began to bob up and down, signalling for me to join in. I had to bite my finger to stop myself from laughing so hard.

"Eeeeewww!" She coughed. "Stop using me as a bed!" She began to struggle even harder but it was all in vain. Link began to put all of his weight on Katie, who screamed loudly. "Guys please! I can't breathe!"

"Go on pointy ears, beg for mercy!" Link said, tugging at one of her ears. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled furiously. I turned to Link, laughing but I hadn't realised her was looking at me. Neither had I realised how close our faces were. He smiled at me and I hesitantly smiled back. He moved in closer, my eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. I'd spent most of my teenage years watching this unknown personality running around my TV screen defeating the enemies of Hyrule under my control and now he was right here, about to kiss me. . .when. . .

"HEY YOU BLASTED KIDS!" Link and I leapt to our feet, the moment shattered and we suddenly realised where we were. Katie spluttered a cough, moaned and then got up slowly and groggily. "Oh great, headrush!" She muttered. The scientist stood framed in his door way in a night shirt, little night cap balanced on his head. "Can't an old man get a little shut eye around here?"

My mouth hung open, I had been so close.

**Katie**

The scientist just saved my life! He still sucked for ruining our fun, though I was very thankful that I could now safely breathe. Link looked very miffed about something and Penny waved to the little old man. "Sorry sir!" She yelled.

"I should think so too!" he turned around, slamming his door shut. We could still clearly hear mutters of. . .unrepeatable stuff! Penny burst into a fit of giggles, and I couldn't hold back a large grin.

"Did. . . .you. . . .see. . . . . .his. . . . . . . .face?" She squeaked between spurts of laughter. Link couldn't hold back a chuckle as he thought about it.

"Guys, I didn't like the part near the end there where you went all quiet, what was that all about?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh we were just about to get really busy! I was just taking off my boxers. . ." Link lied to me.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, rubbing the place where Penny had planted her rather large posterior. "Never do it again you hear? I will not be your mattress! Infact, I will create a list of places in Hyrule where you are not to do anything!" I meant it too. I looked at Penny sternly, she smiled brightly.

I suddenly noticed just how dark it was, really was night time now. It was strange how warm it was, and it was also strange how nice Hyrule smelt. It was so strange in general, being somewhere you thought was pixels when you safely thought you were atoms. Was there some, grouchy higher being at work here? Had the cruel hand of fate dealt a strange and rare card in our deck? Had we simply done the wrong thing at the wrong time? Was this a dream?

It was certainly too real to be a dream, but I finally came to the conclusion this had to be just destiny. Another chapter in the story of our lives which we would have to live through and why shouldn't we enjoy it as much as we could, finding out all the things about Hyrule we always wanted to know. I started with a question that had always bothered me.

"Link, what's outside of Hyrule? You seem to have these conveniently high cliff walls acting as barriers all around the edge. What's up with that?"

Penny nodded her head. "Yeah, that is a good question, what's outside of Hyrule?"

Link looked shocked that we'd asked this and didn't really say anything for a few moments as he frowned and scratched his head. "I don't really know. I guess, more countries?" He shrugged. I looked at Penny and she looked back. "Shall we go and see?"

"No!" Link said quickly, reaching out and grabbing me. I wriggled my arm out of his grasp and looked at him. "What?"

"I have no idea what's out there, there could be more monsters, strange creatures or other hostile territories. It's probably really dangerous! For all I know it could be a totally different realm!"

"Ok, ok we'll leave it for now. Don't pass out or anything." I grinned. I lay back on the grass and the others followed suit. I gazed at the stars and smiled. "Beautiful. Really comforting to think that they're huge burning infernos millions of miles away."

"WHAT?" Link sat up like something had bitten him hard. "No no! They're fairies! They're fairies like Navi lighting the night sky and protecting us." He laughed at me as if I was stupid.

I looked at Penny who just shook her head. "Suit yourself Link. . .suit yourself."

"That's a point!" Penny piped up suddenly. "Where is Navi?"

"Oh!" Link turned over on his side to face her. I didn't like how close he edged up to my friend. "Well, after Zelda sent me back in time to relive my life in full, by the time I left Kokiri forest I didn't really need Navi anymore and there were some new Kokiri children born and she wanted to help out."

"I guess that's fair enough." Penny said quietly. She yawned and nuzzled down deeper into the grass. "See that constellation?" She pointed and I followed her finger. "It looks like a Zora."

I squinted at it. "Oh yeah!" I agreed. I looked around for something. I spotted a pattern. "Check it out, that looks like some dodongos killing each other for a scrap of meat!" I laughed. Silence greeted my words and I looked over to meet the raised eyebrows of my friends. "What? Well excuse me for having an imagination!"

"That's. . .that's just brutal, Katie!" Link said, shocked.

"You don't know the half of it!" I grinned. I looked over and realised Penny was asleep. "Aaw, how sweet." I smiled.

I wanted to stay awake to check Link didn't do anything out of order but he seemed to just be lying there vaguely dozing. I took another look at my constellation which melted into my dream of the fairies of Hyrule slowly drifting down like snow. It was good to get away from the real world. . .

* * *

I am actually so envious of these two! I want to go to Hyrule with Katie for real! It's way too cool! God, the things I would do! Haha! Anyway, my song just came on the radio, no one to share it with, sniff sniff! I hate love, it messes me around so much. . .

Anyway! Hope you liked this instalment, please review!


End file.
